28 Weeks at Freddy's
by titanicice19
Summary: 6 Months after a Deadly Virus strikes the United Kingdom, it returns. But would the animatronics be able to deal with such a threat?
1. The Chase

|====================| |28 WEEKS AT FREDDY'S| |====================|

23rd MAY 2007 _

BONNIE'S POV

Bonnie was the first to activate. He hadn't been activated in God knows how long.

"The infection is going to spread here, we might aswell swtich 'em off." A mechanic said.

"Agreed." The manager said.

Everything was black until then.

Bonnie put his guitar on the stage and looked at the tables, decaying pizza on aged paper plates.

He made his way to the backstage, slow, but eventually.

He oiled his joints and the other's too.

The pizzeria had moved to London a week prior.

Bon saw a dried blood splatter on the floor, which looked like vomit.

He saw a torn newspaper on the prize counter. Labelled 23rd November 2006.

He couldn't have been out for 6 months!

He was brought out of his thoughts when 4 people ran into the restraunt.

They looked panicked.

"To the office" one of them shouted.

They consisted of a woman with a bandage around her leg, a man with a sniper and two children.

The people sprinted for the office and shut the doors, just as screaming was heard from down the street.

"It was only 5 in the morning! Who would be up this early?" He thought.

A blood soaked person ran into the restraunt. He appeared to have blood-red scleras and irises.

He ran straight past Bonnie, followed by atleast five more.

All screaming, roaring, gnashing and growling.

Was this the infection they had spoken about?

He noticed one thing in common with all of them..

They all looked like they were in a state of fury.

He watched them race down the hall and pound furiously on the doors and windows, blood smearing all over them.

Bonnie watched as a cloud of gas began to flood in through the door and every open window.

He just walked down the hall on the other side from the furious people and watched the child with blonde hair and red hoodie go under the desk.

He noticed the fan wasn't working aswell.

Had the power gone out? Permanently aswell?

The cloud of gas reached the rage induced people.

They fell like dominoes.

He also noted in his mind that the office's desk and chair was coated with dust.

The child got out from under the desk and saw Bonnie through the thick smog. 


	2. Reunited Friendship

The boy looked at the window at the Purple Bunny.

"Tam?" He asked, the girl turning towards the boy.

"Yes, Andy?" She asked.

"Is that thing meant to be there?" He pointed at Bonnie.

She frowned before saying "No."

Bonnie tried to say something

"H-H-h-h-he-hee-elloooo tTheherre!" He spoke.

The boy and girl backed away before nervously speaking back.

"Hi..?" They both looked confused.

"Wwhowohwohowowho were thhoooose anangngryyy peopleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Bonnie asked them.

"They were.." They paused.

"They're not human." The woman with the bandage said.

"N-n-n-noooooooooooooot human?" Bonnie asked with a look of confusion

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhat do you meee hGhFGhn?" He asked.

"They're infected with the...Rage Virus."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrage Vooiiiiirs?" He asked.

The vents were sucking in the gas cloud.

"Yes.. The Rage Virus.."

The boy looked incredibly sad.

"Wwwwwwwwwwhat's wrrooong, A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAndy?" Bonnie asked.

"My dad..." He simply stated. "He's one of them.."

"Oooohhhhhhhh" Bonnie said.

The gas has cleared out.

The boy opened the door and looked around, covering his nose

"This place reeks.." Andy said

"Cccccccccccccould one of you get meeeeeeeee a new voice bbbbbbbboxxxxxxxxx?"

"Sure thing.." The boy stated.

Soon, Bonnie had a new voice box.

"So, my name is Bonnie.." He told them.

"What happened in the 6 months we were deactivated?"

All of them had looks of concern, before the woman opened her mouth. 


	3. Bonnie's First Contact

"Bonnie.." The woman said.

"The country you're standing in... dosen't exsist."

"But-"

"Not even your restraunt exsists." She finished.

"But how can it not exsist if it's here?" Bonnie questioned.

"The United Kingdom was destroyed 7 months ago, We tried rebuilding 4 weeks ago.."

"But then the virus broke out again." The male spoke.

"And my dad became one of them." Andy said

"Our dad." 'Tam' said.

"Let us introduce our selv-"

*CLANG!*

Bonnie sighed.

"CHICA, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

Little did Bonnie know, Chica, Freddy and Foxy were long dead.

Bonnie was just lucky.

"SAAAGH!" A scream ran through the restraunt.

"Fuck." The man said.

"It's an infected." The woman said.

Bonnie had headed to the source of the noise before being pinned down by the infected.

"AAAAHHH!" Bonnie screamed as the infected thrashed ontop of him.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Bonnie screamed again.

The infected would vomit blood and bite Bonnie on the arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed as he felt wires and machinery being pulled out.

*BANG!*

The infected fell limp on the ground.

It had been shot.

She had looked no younger than 24.

The virus had destroyed that woman's life.

Bonnie wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"What the FUCK?" Bonnie said.

"Where do we go now?" Andy said.

"Regent's Park." The man said.

Bonnie read his nametag.

Doyle.  



End file.
